


Have We Met Before?

by JenniferParry



Category: Lexark - Fandom, QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, this is my first fic so please don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferParry/pseuds/JenniferParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Nick's fault. It was always Nick's fault. "The stupid son of a bitch in his drug addicting phase..." Alicia muttered under her breath as she rammed as many Mars Bars into her bag as she could. "Utterly hopeless. Complete and utter-" BANG<br/>-<br/>Alicia Clark, a teenage girl in the apocalypse, is sent on a supply run on her own for the first time, However, she ends up alone and in life threatening danger. She then meets a blonde haired tattooist who, unknown to her, will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I'm Lexark Trash. This is my first fanfic, all comments appreciated. Credit to @_Tokyo.otaku_ on Instagram for helping me with this

It was Nick's fault. It was always Nick's fault. "The stupid son of a bitch in his drug addicting phase..." Alicia muttered under her breath as she rammed as many Mars Bars into her bag as she could. "Utterly hopeless. Complete and utter-" BANG

The sound of multiple cans from across the supermarket echoed around the oversized room, as she froze, forgetting about the chocolate. It couldn't be Nick, he abandoned his lookout post from the floor above to look for more drugs, again. Lookout post... it had to be one of the infected. Another survivor wouldn't be as careless as that, never mind as loud. Then again, the noise of rustling wrappers she was making was pretty loud, and would undoubtedly attract infected now she thought about it.

Her thoughts were confirmed as she turned her head around the corner, only to see a limping figure of what was a cashier, slowly making its way towards her.

"Damn you Nick" Alicia whispered, forgetting that she had to be quieter as not to attract more dead.. The worst thing about this whole situation is that she couldn't shout out, as that ran the risk of slimming her chance of escape down to almost zero, as every infected in about a three block radius would hear. Besides, who was she going to shout out to? Nick was probably high in a bathroom cubicle, everybody else would be rendezvousing at the ship by now, and it was highly unlikely somebody, anybody else would be around to save her! She was truly and utterly trapped.

She was jerked out of her mind by the sound of falling shelving units, footballs and basketball stands. She turned around, and in surprise was close to twenty infected, each wearing staff uniforms, each smelling like death.

In surprise, she took a few steps back into the main aisle of the supermarket towards the lone walker, still on the other side of the supermarket, and tripped on the shoelaces of her Adidas trainers, right into a metal container full of boxes of food. She felt a stabbing pain near her abdomen, no doubt caused by a sharp edge of the metal container, and let out a hiss of pain. At a better time, she would've picked up as much food as she could've, but in the circumstances, she needed to get as far away from the food as possible. Staying in the container for much longer would only end up in certain death. The almost blinding pain in her side only made it worse.

Alicia clambered out of the container, holding her hand to her side. She let out a moan of pain, feeling the blood stain through her shirt and dripping down her fingers, onto the floor. Deciding to abandon her bag, she grabbed a nearby baseball bat and broke into a fast jog. It was the best she could do given her current situation.

Running past the lone infected, she wacked it in the head hearing the crunch of breaking bones and kept on running, not looking back. She could already hear the small hoard chasing after her, as she made her was to the exit, which was thankfully the way opposite to the walkers.

As Alicia squeezed through the small enough gap in between the electric doors that were no loner working, she narrowly escaped the walkers that managed to pull on her hair, and gain a few strands. Regretfully, she felt the blood dribbling its was down her leg, thus into her trainers and onto the floor, giving the impression of a walker footprint. She looked behind her, to see all the walkers fighting over which one should get through the door first. Someone had propped the doors closed - using wooden props - enough to giver her exactly enough space to escape, yet keep the walkers in as they were fighting over which one should devour her first.

Thankful that her ordeal with that particular hoard was over, Alicia made her was down the main road, all but deserted. She felt her eyes drooping, and her knees give way. The next thing she knew, she found herself lying on her back, staring into the sky filled with streaks of orange, reds and pinks. Obviously she spent more time than intended in her search for food.

After a few seconds, the dreadful sound of an infected filled her ears. She tried to lift the baseball bat that still remained in her right hand, but it felt unnaturally heavy in her arms. She wasn't stupid, she knew this was due to blood loss and she would only survive if she managed to clean and bandage her wound; and with the amount of blood flowing she knew she had hit a major artery.

This was it. Death by walker. Awfully unoriginal given the billions of people already murdered by them. All she could think at that moment, was 'At least I'll be with Matt again'

Alicia could've sworn her eardrums exploded at the sound of the gun practically right next to her. She was surprised she didn't hear the person approach, but then again, she was delirious. She heard the walkers brain explode, the sound of a gun cocking, and a blurry figure with blonde hair.

"Hey? Hey!"

And everything went black

* * *

 

"We need to stitch up a major artery. Mary, hand over the alcohol. Now for fucks sake!"

"Are you sure? We can't go wasting supplies on some stranger."

"Goddamnit we don't have time for this! Hand me the damn alcohol you-"

"All right, here's your damn alcohol. Just make sure you save her, I'm not letting the supplies go to waste"

"We're all in this together now."

* * *

 

"Right, I've done all I can. It's up to her now. Its a miracle she ran, never mind survived."

"Elyza, who is this girl anyway?"

"I don't know. I feel like I know her. Why does life have to be so damn unnaturally... natural ?"

"Maybe in another life..."

"Weirdo. What's all this obsession with reincarnation, Mary?"

"I feel like it fits. Like you fit."

"Whatever the fucks going on in your brain I'll never know."

* * *

 

"Why did you save me?" Alycia said with a hoarse voice, waking up to a dimly lit room, scattered with the occasional candle. Alicia felt a weird comfort with the candles, as she had a slight obsession with them after her dad left. She scanned the room, sensing only her presence and the blonde woman who rescued her.

"Couldn't leave a hot masterpiece like you go to waste, could we?" She said, accompanied with a flirty wink.

"Have we met before?" Alicia questioned after a fairly long pause, feeling a familiarity with the woman.

"Whoah, that's a lame pick up line." she laughed.

"It's not a pick up line."

"So, what is it?"

"It's an actual question!" Alicia tried to shout, but failed, keen to make her intention known.

"Um... then nah; I'd remember such a pretty face like yours, sweetie." She answered,

"Now who's the one using pick up lines!?"

"Judging by your blush, it's obviously working!" The blonde teased. Nevertheless, she was right as Alicia felt heat involuntarily develop on her cheeks. This person who Alicia would've dubbed as the troublemaker were she still in school, made her feel something she hadn't felt before. Speechless. Her Australian accent didn't help.

"What's your name then princess?" she asked, with yet another wink.

"Alicia. And 'Princess'? Don't call me that, it makes me sound four years old." Alicia complained. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Aw, don't be like that. We just saved your life! Well, I did anyway." Looking around, Alicia saw no one, and also dubbed the girl as crazy like everybody else in this messed up world. "Haha, I know that look. I'm not crazy, they're just out getting supplies. You used all the medical stuff we had. It'd be sorta cool if I was crazy though... What a feat that would turn out to be for you...!" Letting her thoughts trail off, the girl shook her head. Why on earth would it be good to be crazy? Because you'd die, not because of the million of zombies, but because of a disorder? Anyway, it's a stupid idea, Alicia thought, brushing the thought out of her mind. "Well, if you don't like princess... how about commander! Thinking about it, princess seems like you're a helpless teenager that needs a man to save her. Commanders are in charge, and are perfectly capable of doing anything. Maybe I should be 'Commander?'"

"So who are you then?" Alicia pressed, not getting a pass for an answer. "And why did you save my life?"

"To answer your so obviously important question, I'm Elyza Lex, spelt with a 'Y'. And I saved you because I'm not about to let another person die when I could save them." she said. It seemed like a rational answer, yet a pain filled answer.

Alicia scoffed "That's a fake name if I've ever heard one. Also, who spells Eliza with a 'Y'?" Alicia said, never hearing Elyza spelt that way before

"Hey, my name is amazing I shall have you know" Elyza said, pretending to look offended and pulling an over the top American accent, then breaking into a small laugh.

As the conversation came to a silence, Alicia came to notice the dull, throbbing pain in her side. Slowly, she remembered that she should be dead. "Why the hell am I still alive? How did I survive?"

Elyza thought for a moment, answering with "Well, my mom's a surgeon. I spent my whole life watching her perform doctoring things. Well, until I left to open a tattoo shop in LA, which I did successfully and brilliantly I may add." As Alicia looked at her, she noticed she had no tattoos that she could see.

Elyza suddenly took off her black leather jacket, which left her wearing ripped jeans, combat boots and a bloodstained white top. Alicia couldn't tell whether the blood was hers, Elyza's or the dead's. She held out her left arm, revealing a tattoo that stretched from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. It had seven circles, and resembled absolutely nothing as far as she could see. Again, after a few seconds, Elyza pulled back her left arm, and held out her right, revealing a cog with twelve edges. Finally, after a few more seconds, she pulled her shirt to the side slightly to reveal a broken infinity tattoo on her collarbone, then she put her jacket back on.

"They just fit."

"I know what you mean." Alicia replied, holding out her arm, revealing the tattoo she created herself, in remembrance of Matt.

"It looks cool. It's original. He, must've been a good artist?" Elyza asked.

"The best." she replied, her tone meaning the conversation was over.

Elyza, ignoring that statement, stated "You need to rest. You won't be able to walk for a few days."

"I can't!" Alicia worried. "I need to find my family. My brother was still in the supermarket!"

Elyza fished in her bag, and brought out a needle containing liquid similar to water. Before Alicia could protest, she jabbed it into her neck and held it firmly in place holding off Alicia's arms from choking her. "We'll talk later." she said, as Alicia's arms started to feel heavy, and dropped as her vision went black

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short because it was over 2200 words, and originally meant to be a three-shot. However, I lost inspiration and so this it it unfortunately.


End file.
